


The Tension finally snapped

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, holmescest, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a drunken idea after seeing a prompt from taylorpotato for their birthdy!<br/>the brothers finally do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tension finally snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



Mycroft and Sherlock had always gotten on better as children; they had been united in their high levels of intelligence that set them above other children their age. Then puberty had happened. It had been an awkward accident that had led to Mycroft leaving for university without a second glance and years later, the tension between the Holmes brothers had reached new heights.

They had been in Buckingham palace of all places when the tension finally peaked. To everyone else in that room, it had seemed like any other brotherly snipe but the 2 most intelligent men in Britain knew better.

Sherlock found himself at Mycroft’s town house later that night. He was let in by a man servant who proceeded to retire for the night; leaving the brothers alone for the night.  
Sherlock walked in to his brothers study confidently and said 

“Why do you insist upon perpetuating the virgin rumours?”

“It amuses me to see you flustered, brother dear” replied the older brother without looking up from the paperwork he was poring over. 

Sherlock had moved to behind his brothers chair and was leaning over his paperwork on the pretence of reading paperwork but proceeded to whisper in his brothers ear

“Is it because you wish I was still a virgin so you could take it from me, or because you know I have never felt as satisfied as I did when you took me?” he ended this by nipping at the older man’s earlobe and it was this action that caused the ginger to growl and in one swift manoeuvre, pin his brother against the desk. 

“Don’t tease me brother dearest, I can assure the consequences will not be pleasant,”

“Perhaps I don’t want pleasant” the dark haired man whispered breathily whilst pushing his ass back into the hardness he could feel pressing against him.

“Be careful what you wish for baby brother” Mycroft whispered back.

He flipped Sherlock over to press a fierce kiss against his little brother’s mouth. Sherlock gasped at the sudden intensity of the kiss which allowed Mycroft to slip his tongue in and plunder his little brothers mouth. He drew back as suddenly as he had begun and quickly pulled Sherlock up by his lapels.

“Strip”

Sherlock quickly obeyed and wasted no time in removing his clothes so that the only thing he was sporting was an erection.

Mycroft had slid his tie off during this time and as soon as Sherlock was naked, that lithe body was pulled against Mycroft’s still mostly dressed one. Sherlock could feel his brother panting against his neck as the tie was loped around his wrists behind his back.

“What do you want?”

“You, inside of me, now” the younger man panted back. “Control me.” He said breathlessly

That was all it took for Mycroft to unleash a feral roar and bend his younger brother over the antique desk and command him to stay still as the older man sank to his knees.  
Sherlock’s hard cock was pressed against the desk but Mycroft had a different goal in mind. He spread the young man’s ass cheeks and zeroed in on his brothers hairless pucker. He began to lick at that beautiful ring of muscle and groaned into his brother every time he felt it clench around his tongue.

It didn’t take long for Sherlock’s moans to reach a level where even the iceman had to give in. 

He grabbed the lube he kept in his desk for occasions like this (some of these junior politicians wanted an easy way up the political ladder and Mycroft wasn’t going to say no) and pulled his erection from his tailored trousers. He quickly lubed himself up and began to slowly press in to his brothers demanding hole.

The visual of his brother’s naked arse pressed against his fully clothed pelvis drew a moan from the usually stoic politician. 

Sherlock began to groan and beg for more but was soon shut up by his elder brother’s hand against his ass.

“Only cheap whores beg, brother mine” Mycroft breathed against his brother’s ear as he leant over with his dick fully embedded in his brother’s ass.

“Please Mycroft, I will be a cheap whore for you but I need it. Harder. Please”

It was the desperation in the younger man’s voice that made Mycroft lose his control and with a groan; he grabbed the tie binding his brother’s wrists together and began to pound him.

The slapping of flesh reverberated around the room and Mycroft’s testicles hit Sherlock’s ass on every stroke and it didn’t take long of thrusting and groaning before Mycroft felt his peak approaching.

“Cum Sherlock-no, without your hands” he insisted as the younger man had begun to reach for his cock.

“I don’t know if I can” the younger man admitted.

“I'm sure you can” Mycroft whispered and with that he changed his thrusting angle so as to hit his brothers prostate on each stroke and simultaneously began to suck and bite a mark on to Sherlock’s collarbone. 

It didn’t take much more after that for Sherlock to cum, screaming, in thick jets across state secrets. Mycroft followed soon after as he felt his brother’s ass clenching around him and with a low grunt he dumped his load in his brothers well fucked and now overly sensitive ass.

They slid to the floor as they began to catch their breath and Mycroft had remained in enough sense to remove the tie from his brother’s wrists.

He tucked himself back in to his trousers and allowed his naked, sweaty brother to lie against his impeccably dressed chest.

“Thank you, My” Sherlock mumbled quietly against his brothers chest

“You’re most welcome brother mine” Mycroft softly whispered back as he placed a gentle kiss on his brother’s forehead.

The brothers lay together for some time more, just enjoying the warm presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this want too weird and that you had a good time. all mistakes are my own and I love feedback!  
> Fell free to come over to my tumblr and party or just request your deepest darkest sherlock fics. i love writing them for you!   
> theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com


End file.
